The ubiquitin-mediated proteolysis system is the major pathway for the selective, controlled degradation of intracellular proteins in eukaryotic cells. Ubiquitin modification of a variety of protein targets within the cell appears to be important in a number of basic cellular functions such as regulation of gene expression, regulation of the cell-cycle, modification of cell surface receptors, biogenesis of ribosomes, and DNA repair. One major function of the ubiquitin-mediated system is to control the half-lives of cellular proteins. The half-life of different proteins can range from a few minutes to several days, and can vary considerably depending on the cell-type, nutritional and environmental conditions, as well as the stage of the cell-cycle.
Targeted proteins undergoing selective degradation, presumably through the actions of a ubiquitin-dependent proteosome, are covalently tagged with ubiquitin through the formation of an isopeptide bond between the C-terminal glycyl residue of ubiquitin and a specific lysyl residue in the substrate protein. This process is catalyzed by a ubiquitin-activating enzyme (E1) and a ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (E2), and in some instances may also require auxiliary substrate recognition proteins and ligases (collectively E3s). Following the linkage of the first ubiquitin chain, additional molecules of ubiquitin may be attached to lysine side chains of the previously conjugated moiety to form branched multi-ubiquitin chains.
The conjugation of ubiquitin to protein substrates is a multi-step process. In an initial ATP requiring step, a thioester is formed between the C-terminus of ubiquitin and an internal cysteine residue of an E1 enzyme. Activated ubiquitin is then transferred to a specific cysteine on one of several E2 enzymes. Finally, these E2 enzymes donate ubiquitin to protein substrates. Substrates are recognized either directly by ubiquitin-conjugated enzymes or by associated substrate recognition proteins, the E3 proteins, also known as ubiquitin ligases.
Ubiquitin is itself a substrate for ubiquitination. Depending on the ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme and the nature of the substrate, specific lysine residues of ubiquitin are used as acceptor sites for further ubiquitinations. This can lead to either a linear multi-ubiquitin chain (when a single lysine residue of ubiquitin is used) or multi-ubiquitin "trees" (when more than one lysine reside of ubiquitin is used). Although the attachment of a single ubiquitin moiety to a substrate can be sufficient for degradation, multi-ubiquitination appears to be required in most cases.
Many proteins that control, e.g., transcription, cell-cycle progression or other cellular events characterized by "checkpoints", are short-lived. For example, NF-.kappa.B is a member of the Rel family of proteins; it binds to specific DNA sequences (.kappa.B sites) and functions as a transcriptional activator in the nucleus (9). I.kappa.B-.alpha. forms a complex with NF-.kappa.B that is maintained in the cytoplasm. When NF-.kappa.B is activated (for example, in response to cytokines, cellular stress, and reactive oxygen intermediates), I.kappa.B's becomes phosphorylated and undergo proteolysis (Adcock et al. (1994) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 199:1518; Miyamoto et al. (1994) PNAS 91:12740). The unbound NF-.kappa.B then translocates to the nucleus, where it activates transcription.